From Tomboy to Boy
by Crowbartender
Summary: Lilly doesn't want to stay at Seaview, but she doesn't want to leave either. So she forms a plan and pretends to be a boy, though things go in an unexpected direction when Miley develops a crush for the boy Lilly is disguised as. Liley
1. I'm Done

**I'm not sure if this has been done before for HM, but I got the idea from a true story my teacher told me one time. So enjoy the first chapter. **

* * *

"Dyke!" The word seemed to bounce off the walls, like an out of control basketball, gaining momentum, powered by past insults. It struck me and I spun around, as if its verbal force was so strong that it physically moved me. Which isn't totally unbelievable. Not knowing who had shouted the lie as if it were a disease, I walked in the opposite direction it had come from. I didn't have a problem with lesbians, they're just like any other person, liking the same gender doesn't mean anything. The problem was that I've been ridiculed for rumours that aren't true for so long now that any negativity aimed at me hurts. It hurts a lot.

It was kind of ironic that the arms I sought out for comfort belonged to a girl, but she's my best friend so it didn't really stop me from falling into her and soaking her shoulder with tears of defeat that I had tried to hold back. I was so lame; all I ever wanted to do these days is cry like a little baby.

"Lilly, what's wrong?" She whispered, as if speaking too loudly would pain me in this frail state. I wouldn't be surprised if it did.

"I can't take it anymore Miley! The rumours just get worse every day," I whimpered and I felt her fingers weaving through my hair and the soothing familiarity seemed to make the aching in my chest lesson. But it didn't disappear, the burn of the rumours tainting my name was still evident. It was an irremovable stain, never to be washed away from me. I wouldn't change for anyone, Miley had learnt this a year ago and she now told me that I was perfect the way I was. I'd never be perfect next to her. She had a second life of fame for crying out loud! I was just Lilly the lesbian skater girl who took up cheerleading to ogle the other girls. The only truth there was that I was a skater girl and had joined the cheerleading team, but not to look at girls. I joined because I didn't know I could do anything on my own two feet that wasn't unbalanced and sloppy, so showing off my flexibly radical moves was fun. How the evil plaguing this school had twisted my hobby into something so far from the truth was beyond me.

I became desperate enough at one stage, that I asked a boy out who I didn't even like. But instead of silencing the lies, they grew and rumours about me dating a transvestite arose. He broke up with me after awhile and when I ran to Miley's house with tears in my eyes all those months ago, it wasn't because of the breakup, but because my plan had failed miserably.

"It's okay, we'll figure something out," she assured, her other hand joining in on the comforting by rubbing my back. She was truly my best friend, even when people begun making up things about her she still stuck by me. I used to be a dork for being different, but as I got older and my hobbies remained the same, others saw it as some sign of homosexuality. Simply because I got along great with a lot of guys and enjoyed getting dirty sometimes and loved to surf and skate.

"I'm leaving this school Miley."

"No Lilly, I-" Her words cut off as she pulled back and looked into my eyes. I'm not sure if they showed how broken I felt, but she just drew me back against her and I felt her chest heave with sobs of her own. "I don't want to lose you Lilly, but...but if it makes you feel better then I can't stand in your way. I want you to be happy," she said softly and new tears stung my eyes, tears for my best friend's heart-warming words. The crying just doesn't stop!

"Thank you so much Miley, I'll still visit you all the time and call you. I'm not moving to a new house or anything."

"I know. I'll just miss you." I was glad it was the end of the day, if I had any more classes today I would have collapsed to the floor and started screaming until my lungs burst just so I could escape this school. Most of my classmates would always talk behind my back, purposely talking loud enough so I could hear. I hated so many of them.

"I'll miss you too," I said, latching onto her hand as we left, the reassurance I still needed only findable in her friendly warmth. It was easier to ignore the mocking calls around me when I was with Miley. It's like she drowned out all of the noise, only allowing her own voice to be heard among the waves of incoherent words.

Oliver, my oldest friend, met us outside of school and I told him the news without hesitation. Being Friday, I supposed it would be a good chance to look for a new school with my mum's aid over the weekend. I didn't like the fact that she knew of the abuse I was experiencing, but the woman knew me almost as well as Miley did. I can't hide much from either of them.

"There's no other way?" he asked sadly, dark brown eyes reflecting his grief. I shook my head, trying not to think that this would be the last time I walked home from school with my two best friends. The heated pressure on my hand increased slightly and I knew Miley had squeezed my hand to offer some sort of comfort. I gave an appreciative smile and pulled her along with me, wanting to face everything head on. It won't leave any chance for me to change my mind that way.

We grew closer to our place of departure and I noticed the slow pace Miley had reduced to. I didn't mind though, the silent remembrance was nice. We could make it last for as long as she wanted it to because I wanted to cherish our last walk home from school together just as much as she did.

I was dragged from my attempt at ignoring the doubts trying to rise in my head about whether leaving school was really what I wanted when Oliver jumped on me, his arms squeezing me tightly enough that it was painful to breathe. "It won't be the same without you," he said and I just allowed him to continue suffocating me for a few more moments. Miley must have noticed the colouring in my face dropping to a deadly blue because she grasped Oliver's shoulder, gesturing for him to release me. He stepped away and met Miley's eyes for a second before saying one last goodbye and leaving.

Miley's hug was much more gentle, but part of the reason was probably because she knew my body would be a bit sore after Oliver's frantic attack. For such a small boy, he had one heck of a python grip. I sunk deeper into Miley's embrace, relishing in what I would never have as often as I'd like. She was soft and warm and the familiar scent of what I could only describe as vanilla mixed with strawberries, a clash of her natural smell and perfume, relaxed me. It made me believe, for that second, that everything really would turn out okay.

"Do you want me to come over and help you look for another school?" she asked while pulling back. I knew helping me to leave wasn't something she really wanted to do and I felt so touched (not in a dirty way) that she'd ask anyway. Miley was too kind for her own good.

"Hannah concert," I reminded her. Her face scrunched up and she glared bitterly at the pavement below us, resembling a child who wanted dessert before dinner and refused to eat until their demands were met (it doesn't turn out well, I've tried). Before I could comment on her expression, it changed into a soft smile and her arms wound back around me.

"I could always call in sick," she said and I couldn't explain how good that made me feel. She'd let down thousands of fans just to help me with something she didn't even want to do. My best friend ever...

"I couldn't do that to your fans Miley. I'll text you when I find a school." And this is where the hard part came in. How was I going to walk away when my feet were practically glued to the footpath and my arms were locked around her waist? The obviously pathetic answer is, I couldn't. But Miley could. She untangled herself from my hold and rested her hands on my shoulders when I tried to hug her again.

"Good luck," she said before walking backwards a few steps. I started to do the same, but her finger waved in a circular motion, signalling me to turn around so I wouldn't trip. She knew me so well. I gave a little wave and slowly turned around, walking away from our splitting point after school for the last time.

* * *

"Mum, I want to change schools," I announced as I caught sight of her in the kitchen once I walked into my house, probably making some coffee. She faced me with a concerned expression.

"What happened?" She asked, scanning over my body, checking for injuries (haha, that's so not funny).

"I've just had a rotten day mum, worse than usual. I just want to get away from it all."

"Lilly, I hate being the bearer of bad news, but what makes you so sure children in other schools will be any different?" I hadn't thought about this at the time. I'm such an idiot! I have the two most amazing friends ever and I'm ditching them to go to a school where I'll probably never find anyone like them. A school just like any other... A school that won't accept difference.

"What do I do then? Should I just be home schooled? Get a private tutor?" I asked, feeling desperate now that my earlier plan had some terrible faults.

"It's up to you Lilly." I sighed and left her to go up to my room, wanting to think everything through.

Needing some kind of idea, I begun looking through my draws, lost in thought, hoping to find something that could spark my mind. My hands pushed aside enough of my belongings, which Miley referred to as 'junk', to reveal a small photo album which I kept hidden. So well hidden in fact, that I had forgotten it was even there (I'm a mastermind). I kept photos from when I was out as Lola whenever Miley let me go to one of her Hannah concerts with her.

I opened it and saw Hannah Montana smiling brightly back at me. To someone who didn't see her face every day, her disguise would be completely believable. But it was the little characteristics that remained the same on her pretty face. Like that little dimple on her cheek when her smile was big enough, or how her dark eyes, a contrast of blue and green, lightened to the colour of the ocean when the sun is beating down on it.

I turned the page and would have laughed if I wasn't so down in the dumps. I had asked Miley's dad to snap a quick picture of us dressed up as boys from the time we had tried to hide our identity from the Jonas Brothers. I went to turn the page once I glanced over my poor attempt at dressing like a boy, when something happened. I looked closer and saw how a simple hairstyle changed many facial features. My cheekbones stood out less and I looked more like a baby-faced boy than a girl. I looked convincing enough that...I could probably fool a lot of people...And that's when I formulated a plan that was not only clear proof of my genius, but was also possible.

* * *

**Here comes some bad news. I have school and laziness to deal with, so don't expect fast updates. Not making any promises. **


	2. I'm New

I went through my wardrobe looking for clothes that a boy would wear. I wasn't embarrassed to say that I found a lot of shorts and cargo pants that could pass as male attire. My shirts however had many girly qualities, like stars and glitter and all the other cool things that appealed to me. A lot of my shoes may have been Vans, but a majority were showered with bright pinks and blues. Though I managed to dig up a few pairs that were only black and white.

So my mission was the go out and buy some new shirts. It would take all of my strength to remain in the men's section of shops.

I would also have to stay off school for a week so no one would be too suspicious about a new student suddenly arriving. It helped because I could come up with any kind of story I wanted to. Nothing too extreme though, it needs to be believable.

* * *

One week had passed and Miley and Oliver actually thought I was going to some private school and they had been sure to spread the word. I bet they'll be so shocked when they see me walk into school looking like the new guy. And just in case my plan was too brilliant (it could happen) and they didn't recognise me, I named myself Otis Scott. How could Miley not remember my quick wit, which she just didn't appreciate at the time, from when we had to come up with fake names in less than a second? And surely Oliver, no matter how shallow he could be sometimes, would recognise the shoes I had 'borrowed' from him awhile ago and had admitted to losing. I guess misplaced is a more suitable word now since I'd found them last night in my mum's room.

I needed her foundation because, unfortunately, my unnaturally pale skin didn't match my story of being a professional surfer from Florida. It was crucial for me to have a tan complexion to make this more convincing, so seeking out the caramel coloured cream had been twice as useful because I had not only found it, but also the shoes I now wore to give my two friends discreet hints at who I was under the soon to be messily applied mask. I am so clever.

Once every inch of exposed skin was painted, I glanced in the mirror at the slow transformation taking place. I had inserted my contacts, but these ones were special because they not only gave me the sight I lacked from birth, but also a chocolate brown eye colouring. Almost matching the new wig I purchased a few days ago. I grabbed for the said hairpiece before I pulled a dud and walked out of the house without it. It would be so like me to do something like that. Once it was on my head, I took another look at the reflective glass before me.

"Whoa..." was all that escaped my mouth breathlessly as I stared at myself, though it actually felt like I was staring at a stranger. I smiled and the unfamiliar person returned it, making me feel proud for this accomplishment once I eased my silly paranoia about some boy I didn't know being in my room. Which wasn't necessarily a bad thing because I had to admit, I looked pretty good. The wig reminded me a lot of Oliver's hair, long and dishevelled.

Ignoring the intensity of the bandage that I used to flatten my chest (not that I needed it, I'm basically boobless already!), I grabbed my skateboard and new backpack and swiftly exited my room. My mum was at work so I couldn't show her my amazing disguise, but once Miley figured it out, she'd have no choice but to acknowledge my intellect. That was an ego boost I was looking forward to.

I left my house as Otis, the soon to be new kid, hoping that that's what everyone else would see me as too. The curtain that was my fringe caught my attention for a second; making me think that something had gotten caught on my helmet. Dang, it was going to take time to get used to having a fringe. My hair was usually either trapped at the side of my face or pulled back so it wouldn't bother me while I did my daily physical activity, which was mainly skating or surfing. Stupid fringe!

I kicked up my board, not paying attention to the few glances of classmates I didn't like. I needed to pick up my timetable, which I knew would be identical to my previous one since my mum had chatted with the school about my skill level. She felt bad for lying about our address and all of the other personal details except for her mobile number. The school never had that before so I was safe. And well... I was glad my mum was so supportive about all of this. She's the greatest.

* * *

"I hope you have a good first day Otis," the receptionist piped, but I was already leaving to find my new locker and I didn't feel comfortable testing my fake manly voice yet.

I jammed my skateboard into my locker and smiled at the fresh smell of my new books as I tossed them in as well. They wouldn't smell or look new for long. I was a few lockers down from my old one and I gazed longingly at the metal that had once concealed so many memories. They were cleared out a week ago. Someone passed by me and I decided to stop staring like an idiot and went back to stuffing my books wherever they could fit with my skateboard shoved in so awkwardly.

My actions stopped when the locker beside me opened and a hand with adorably manicured nails came into my view. I smiled slightly as I examined the unpolished nails. They were nice, not too long, but not too short. I actually thought they looked good bare with no shiny nail polish to cover up the purity. The fingers then pushed the locker door shut and I was now face-to-face with Miley.

"H-Hi," I stuttered, feeling stupid for not realising the placement of Miley's locker sooner.

"Hey," she replied, eyeing the mess I had already made with my locker. I beamed and threw the last book in.

"Just making myself feel at home," I said deeply, trying to sound manly. Better to experiment with Miley than anyone else. I still sounded a lot like myself though, but Miley didn't seem to notice as she laughed a little at my statement. It was so good to be in school with her again.

"That's good. Are you new here?" She asked, folding her arms. She always does that when she wants to have a conversation. A long question filled one.

"Yeah, I just moved here from Florida. I'm Otis Scott," I searched her face for any sign of recognition as I offered my hand to her. She took it and gave a gentle shake, not once but twice.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Miley Stewart," she said politely and I felt a pang of joy as I saw nothing but curiosity in her expression. She shifted from foot to foot and I knew this meant she was hoping for me to say something.

"That's such a pretty name, definitely one I'll remember," I said smiling and I tried not to laugh when I saw her face go red. She always blushes when someone says something really nice about her, especially a boy. Which meant she didn't see through my disguise! (I swear, I'm a descendent of Einstein.)

"Thanks," she muttered, her eyes flicking down to her shoes. Aww, she's really embarrassed! She met my eyes again, a sign that meant she wanted to say something, and I smiled, waiting for her to voice her thoughts. "Do...Do you need someone to show you around?"

"Only if that someone is you," I answered slyly, enjoying my playful flirting. Miley was really getting worked up over it! I couldn't wait to tell her how googly eyed she was getting over me all because I looked like a boy.

"Great! Then I'll-"

"Hold it!" A voice called out and my blood ran cold. I knew that icy voice so well; it had screeched so many words of torment at me in the past. Miley seemed to notice my stiff form and hard gaze because she was giving me a questioning look.

"Amber..." she mumbled.

"Scram Miley! I won't let you turn the new boy into a pathetic nobody like you!" Amber said cruelly and the hurt that flittered though Miley's eyes made my blood contradict itself as it boiled with rage. It was clear that Miley had become the new chew toy for the biggest bitch in the school now that I was out of biting range.

"Yeah, beat it," the bitch's puppy, Ashley, added. I spun around then and their attention was pulled away from Miley as they took in my profile. The duo of evil shared a look and the sinister grins that pulled across their lips made me shudder with disgust.

"And what's your name?" Amber asked, giving me what I assumed was a flirtatious smirk. All it did was make me want to puke all over her, which would make her look much more appealing.

"Otis," I growled, glimpsing over my shoulder at Miley, who was still standing behind me helplessly. "That wasn't-" I begun to say, wanting to defend my friend, but was interrupted by the bell.

"Well Otis, I'll take you to your first class then!" Amber declared happily. She wasn't even in my first class. What a ditz. Before I could decline, her arm was wrapped around mine and Ashley claimed my other one. I sent a grief-stricken look to Miley as they dragged me in the wrong direction to where they thought my class was. Miley simply waved a little before turning away.

I hadn't gotten the chance to talk to Miley after that because for some annoying reason, everyone felt the need to ask me questions. The girls to be more specific. The little swarming rats that had been involved in making me feel like the revolting vermin since the beginning of the year. Fake smiles and polite answers grew harder to force and I was so grateful when the lunch bell sounded. I bolted from my seat and made my way to the cafeteria.

Pizza day welcomed me. I grabbed a few items of food to go with my oh so yummy slice of ham and pineapple pizza and a soda before heading to the table Oliver, Miley and I used to always sit at.

I spotted Miley's beautifully flowing hair and walked right up to the table. Oliver was too busy gorging on his lunch to notice my arrival and I was certain Miley would be glad for some company. She had learnt long ago that if you wanted to talk to Oliver while he was eating, you should get used to bits of food being spat in your direction. So now, the alternative was to not speak to him at all.

"Hey, mind if I sit with you?" I asked and Miley jumped a little at my sudden appearance.

"Not at all, go ahead," she said, pushing her bag onto the floor and gesturing to the seat next to her. I grinned with anticipation, glad that I could finally reveal my secret to her.

"Hey Otis!" Ugh, that voice again! "Why don't you come and sit with us?" Amber asked, sounding closer. Miley seemed to shrink away before my eyes and I spun around, the fake smile I had adopted in place.

"Actually I just promised Miley I'd sit with her. Is that okay?" I asked, reframing myself from flinging my lunch tray at her when she glared past me at Miley.

"No problem," she grumbled and I inwardly sneered. I guess she realised being a sadistic cow wasn't going to win me over.

"What a bitch," I said under my breath, sitting down next to Miley, not caring that my leg touched hers underneath the table.

"Good to know you see Amber for what she really is," Miley said, her voice quiet. I wondered why she was keeping it low and noticed her glancing behind me. I followed her eyes to see Amber and Ashley sitting at the table behind us, giving me finger waves and repulsive smiles. This meant I couldn't tell Miley and Oliver it was me yet! Damn it.

"They were so mean to you. I think you're nice Miley and you're not a nobody," I said loud enough, knowing Amber and Ashley would hear. I hoped they would lay off Miley once they heard this. Either that or they'll drop the idea of trying to woo me to the dark side and simply start making stuff up about me, throwing me into the exact same spot I was in as Lilly.

"Thanks, that's really sweet of you to say."

"You're welcome. Oh, and I want to be your friend." Being direct was easy with her.

"Sure, I'd like that." I decided to start eating my lunch now, feeling that I was bonding with Oliver now as he gave me a nod. He had saved his pizza slice for last and I went for mine first and somehow we ended up racing. I managed to win because I swallowed my huge mouthful first and Miley rolled her eyes, mumbling something that surely was an insult to the male race.

"Nice one," he commented, wiping a hand on his shirt and reached over the table towards me. "I'm Oliver Oken, or as others like to call me-"

"Don't start," Miley muttered, eyes following my clean hand across the table to meet Oliver's in a strong handshake.

"I'm Otis," I introduced in my forced deep voice. I picked at my food afterwards, not wanting to seem too piggish in front of Miley. She used to always be on my case for eating like I had been starved for a week. That's what it felt like to me and also, well, I loved food.

"Do you like Hannah Montana, Otis?" Miley asked. It was about time! This was like, the most important question of all and it takes her half a day to ask it. And Miley said that I was slow.

"Yes! She has an amazing voice and her songs always seem so deep and passionate. You can tell they're always based off of personal experience, which just makes them more meaningful." I knew my reply was exactly what she wanted since it was more heartfelt than the regular guy who would just shrug and say something along the lines of, "yeah, she's hot." Which is the worst possible thing to say.

"I guess," Miley said softly, head lowering like it usually did whenever she blushed. I guess the only upside to Miley thinking I was really the new boy was that I got to mess with her like this. I knew her weaknesses when it came to boys so it just made my day so much more fun.

Too bad it ended so terribly when Amber 'accidently' tripped and fell into me. I fought so hard to not step back so she could fall flat on her face. Miley was close by at the time and she heard my admittance to what I wanted to do to Amber and her throaty laugh filled the hallways. I didn't get the chance to join her in her walk home because Amber came out of the nurse's office with a limp, which she didn't have when she entered.

"Mind helping me to my car?" She asked, latching onto my arm while Ashley weakly supported her other side. The truth is, I'd rather have my eyes clawed out by a sloth, slowly and painfully than have to help Amber in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

I had returned home and not even my mum's praise on my appearance made me feel any less traumatised by Amber kissing my cheek as a way of saying thank you once I unwillingly helped her to her car. Worst day of my life... I think I liked it better when she hated me.

I wanted Miley's support so grabbed my cell. I guess I'll just tell her everything this way. Her number was on speed dial and I flung myself across my bed, waiting to hear her lightly accented voice flow through the receiver.

"Lilly!" she said excitedly.

"Hey Miley!" I said back with just as much enthusiasm. I hadn't spoken to her much lately, what with my plan and her busy schedule.

"I have such great news!" She cheered and I had the feelings she was bouncing with joy as she spoke to me.

"Me too! But you first," I offered, listening to her chuckle for a moment.

"Well, a new boy just started school and well... I really like him," she said with sincerity. I froze and almost dropped my cell. I covered my ajar mouth to stop myself from screaming "what?!" and listened to Miley's gentle breathing as she waiting for my expected flood of questions.

"As in...like like?" I had to be sure. I mean, yeah I was flirty, but I didn't intend on making her like me in such a way! I was only playing around after all, nothing out of the usual.

"Yeah, I think. I just got that feeling ya know?" Oh, I know all right. Though I really wish I didn't.

"W-Well Miley, it was great t-talking to you again, but homework is piling up like m-mad. Bye," I stuttered and shut my phone as soon as Miley said her goodbye, giving her no chance to question my sudden change of tone. There was no time to be considerate towards her natural compassion! I had to figure things out; I mean... it's not every day that your best friend admits to having a crush on you without even knowing it.

* * *

**I didn't like this chapter at all, but whatever. Well, I have half yearly exams next week so I need to study, study, study... not. **


	3. I'm Loved?

**This chapter wrote itself for awhile, haha.**

* * *

If I were to rate how awkward it was to see Miley this morning out of ten, my ratio would be a big, fat eleven. It wasn't just the way her eyes visibly brightened when I spoke to her, but now I could actually _feel _the glances she aimed at me every time my back was turned. It was really creepy now that I was aware of her newly developed feelings for me. It added to my anxiety to tell her the truth. I didn't want things to grow any deeper between her and 'Otis'.

But you know what? Miley would know everything along with Oliver by now if it wasn't for all of these girls that just seemed to appear out of nowhere! It's like they have nothing better to do with their lives than trying to catch the new kids attention. I just don't get it... I brushed all of them off and yet they still came back as if I were some kind of medal that just had to be won no matter how many times you lose. Pathetic!

And, sadly, this was only the tip of the iceberg. When I sat down next to Miley at lunch, Amber and Ashley had, and I have NO idea why, sat down at the table too. While the duo of evil shared something I didn't care about amongst each other, I turned to Miley and opened my mouth, sticking my tongue out while I made quiet gagging noises. Miley grinned and bit her bottom lip, trying to fight back laughter. I grinned too and heard a throat being cleared from behind me. I shifted in my seat until Amber's wretchedly pretty face came into view.

"What's so funny?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at Miley, who still had a big smile on her face.

"Nothin', just thinking of a joke," she lied and I got a little mad at Amber when she gave my friend a dirty look. Good thing Miley had started eating her lunch and wasn't paying attention to Amber's face, which is something nobody really wants to do. Under all the beauty was ugliness and almost everyone saw through the snobby facade to the monster within. Well, except for mindless clones like Ashley.

I focused back on Miley and finally noticed her low cut shirt. She only ever shows off collarbone when she was trying to impress a guy and... Uh oh. I was that guy! Crap, this is so weird. I should just look away or start eating my neglected lunch or something. But no, the girl in me forced my eyes down to check out the new looking wardrobe. Long white sleeved shirt with a short sleeved emerald green top over it and oh my gosh! It was _adorable_!

"I like your shirt Miley," the girl in me forced out and I saw the blood presenting itself from behind my friend's cheeks. I looked away with a blush of my own.

"Th-Thanks," she whispered and I'm shocked to hear Ashley begin to say something about it being kind of cool, but it was quickly cut off by Amber who didn't want her to admit it. The truth can be deceitful sometimes and Amber should learn that. A flash of blown stole my attention and I noticed Miley's hair hanging dangerously close to her food. She usually had either me or Oliver fix the problem, but Oliver seemed too occupied with trying to avoid meeting Amber's icy stare, so the task was left to me. I reached over and tucked the silky brown stands of Miley's hair behind her ear and her eyes lifted from her lunch to look into mine.

My fingers were frozen in Miley's sleek prison of hair as I stared at her. Habit had taken over and I had been too late to realise that I couldn't act like I normally would and now I was stuck in this situation. It really didn't help when Miley's shocked expression softened into a smile and she leant her head into my hand. And you know what else? As wrong as I believed it to be, I wanted to stroke her cheek with my thumb, the desire to do this brought on by the way she gazed at me with such a longing look in her eyes. I probably would have gone through with the immoral act if it wasn't for Amber coming to my rescue. Wow, that's astonishing.

"What are you doing Otis?" she asked sceptically and I snatched my hand away from Miley's face.

"Her hair looked like it was in the way. I was just helping out," I muttered, hiding my probably red face by lowering my head and beginning to eat.

"That's so sweet," Amber swooned and jostled my arm a little. I hate it when she touches me! Does she think I like it or something?! Maybe I should punch her in the face until it matches the inner Amber and see if she likes that. I heard a snicker and glanced at Oliver, who pointed at Miley then me and made a heart shape with his hands. I didn't have the guts to look at Miley after that, knowing for sure she had witnessed Oliver's little charade.

* * *

Now I'm sure you're thinking that things can't get much more hopeless, but you are so, so wrong. Each day that passed only got harder because more people started to sit at our table. Friends of friends and such came to join and I was growing impatient. Miley had to know the truth and meeting her eyes from across the table or having her hand brush mine in the hallway wasn't going to get the message across.

It was Friday now and I took the plunge. I stood up abruptly, conversations around me dying down as my classmates watched me in confusion.

"Miley, I need to speak to you. Alone," I announced, staring down the few girls who made a move of standing up to follow after Miley as she shot out of her seat at the mention of her name. Butts met chairs once again and I grabbed Miley's hand to make her keep up with my quick pace as I searched for a place we could talk in private. A deserted classroom that was carelessly left unlocked was the perfect location and I slipped in with Miley in tow.

"What is it Otis?" She asked with concern, examining my face. I was sure my expression resembled someone who had just unknowingly announced their deepest secret on a megaphone.

"I'm not sure how to tell you this," I begun, wishing my hair wasn't restrained so I could fiddle with it to ease my nerves.

"Tell me what?" she prodded, the hope coating her tone making me even more torn between words than when she first said she was crushing on me.

"I've been keeping this from you for a while now, but I just have to come out and say it," I said, feeling slightly braver as I finally met Miley's eyes, but I didn't intend on seeing such a loving smile on her face. I was shocked further into silence as her hands cupped my face and she drew me closer to her.

"It's okay, I know what you're trying to say," she assured and I smiled with relief, the weight on my shoulders lifting as I wrapped my arms around my best friend's waist. I knew I could depend on Miley's quick wit! She had finally figured it out! Now the secret is out and she'll no longer have a crush on Otis because she'll see he's just a ruse and things will be back to normal between us.

I'm glad it's over and can't wait to hear how awesome she thinks I look as a guy. I mean, why wouldn't she? Miley was fooled for almost a week, but now her vision is clear and she can finally see her best friend hiding under the cover of a boy. She's great, there's no doubting that. Miley has and always will know me best, just like I know her. Like how the multicoloured brown in her hair is natural, or how she loves writing songs during the night more so than in the day, or how she truly enjoys fitting in with the crowd but also entertaining one at other times, or how she's wearing apple lip gloss today and is now smearing it over my un-glossed lips.

Oh my gosh! I thought Miley said she knew it was me. I thought... no way! Why is she kissing me?! Why haven't I pushed her off yet?! Why hasn't she shared her lip gloss with me like this before?! These questions only blew further out of proportion as they piled up in my mind, but Miley's lips pressed harder against mine and ate away at the questions, leaving nothing but unwanted impulses in their stead. Miley's fingers traced up to my hair and I prayed that she felt the hem of my wig, but her fingers simply tangled into the fake hair obliviously.

Oh no, oh no, oh no! I can't believe what I'm starting to do! I must have lost it or something because I was totally squeezing Miley into me and kissing her back as if I'd been waiting to do this all of my life, which I so haven't (I think). But the worst part is, I didn't want to stop. I actually liked the feelings our touching lips and entangled bodies brought on. What the heck is happening to me...?

Miley then pushed herself off of me and an amazing smacking sound our separating lips caused echoed throughout the empty classroom. She didn't leave my arms, simply stared into my eyes while breathing heavily, tearing down my restraint once again.

"I like you too," she said in between pants and instead of blurting out what I should have from the start, I leant forward to taste her once more.

* * *

After a wonderful/dreadful day of sneaking around and making out with Miley (I can't believe I just said that), I finally got a grip on my common sense. I promised myself I wouldn't let things go any further, so I intended to call Miley when I got home to try and admit everything over the phone again. Damn, it sure was going to be awkward though if she brought up the fact about me kissing her back each time our lips met. But it'd be better to tell her sooner than later. Not that telling myself this made me any less nervous.

I grabbed my cell and called Miley. I sat on my bed and prepared myself to simply say everything as soon as she answered, which should have been two rings ago. I wonder what's taking her so long.

"Hello?" Came her voice dreamily through the receiver, filling my ears with her Southern goodness.

"Hey Miley, you sound pretty out of it." Ugh, I was so pathetic! I couldn't even say what I was supposed to!

"Lilly, I had the best day of my life," she said airily, sighing in a blissful manner. My spine wouldn't stop tingling after that.

"Why? What happened?" No! Shut up! Why did I ask that?!

"The boy I told you I liked before, Otis, he likes me too. And we... we kissed Lilly. It was magical," she said, letting out another one of those sighs that made my spine quiver. "There's just something about him that seems familiar, like I've known him longer than a week..." Come on Miley! Put the pieces together! "What if I'm in love?" No. Freaking. Way.

"Th-that'd be g-great Miley. I-I have to g-go," I said, feeling like my racing heart was going to smash through my chest if it beat against my ribcage any harder.

"Lilly... I really miss you. Do you think you can come over next Saturday?" She asked, almost pleaded. I wanted to just deny her request, but then questions would be asked and I haven't figured out what direction everything needed to go in yet. Each path was hazy and unpromising.

"Of course I can," I answered, trying not to sound as defeated as I felt. Miley hasn't seen me in almost two weeks, it would be too suspicious to reject her, so I didn't have much of a choice.

"Great! I'll see you then. Bye, love you." Believe me, I know. She hung up, leaving me alone with my inner battle of logic.

This seriously can't get much worse. Ending my extended silence could actually break Miley's heart now... Oh man, this is like, the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life. I'm holding Miley's heart in my hands and she doesn't even know it. What am I going to do?

* * *

**I have now figured out where I want this fic to go, but I just need a way of getting there... Next chapter might take a bit. I gots some thinkin' to do. **


	4. I'm A Lip Addict

**I know I said I had to study for my exams but... reading fanfiction and writing for hours about things that have nothing to do with my exam subjects still counts as studying right? Is that a yes? See! I am so devoted to my education ;)**

* * *

I _hate_ how fast the weekend goes by. Seriously, I loathe the speed of time so much right now that I just want to beat my pillow until it explodes into a fluffy mess just to get rid of this bubbling anger. No, wait! I take that back. Miley bought me that pillow as an early birthday present (so generous...) because I was complaining about a sore neck all the time. She said it was because she cares about my well-being, but I was certain the main reason behind it was to shut me and my constant whines up.

Well I guess I should tell you why I'm so seething mad about today being Monday. It's simple really. Okay, it's not simple, but still! No matter how difficult or simply I put it, the whole thing sums up to me being the biggest idiot on the planet. No joke! All of these mistakes happened because I was too much of a dummy during the situation. Miley admits to liking Otis, who is me. The dumb thing to do: not telling Miley the truth about her crush being me. Miley kisses me. The dumb thing to do: kiss her back. Miley admits to possibly loving me. The dumb thing to do: feel like you're floating in the clouds when you should be mortified. So as you can see, every turn I took lead me down the road of stupidity.

I am so angry with myself for letting this happen, it's all my fault. Even while I'm skateboarding to school, I almost fall off my board and feel the need to just let myself fall over and break whatever I land on just to teach myself a lesson. But I'm too much of a wuss and throw my hands out in front of me, landing with a painful graze to my palms, though I still stand back up like nothing happened and jumped on my board again.

* * *

I storm to my locker, people seeming concerned by the probably furious look on my face. I hear many ask if I'm okay, but none of them have the guts to come up to me, which displayed a form of intelligence on their part. Being near me when I was pissed was like poking a shark in the eye. You didn't want to even try it.

And oh my God. Guess who the first person to actually approach me is? Oh yeah, you've got it. It's the _last _person I'd ever want to talk to. Amber. That sadistic, sickening, beastly, nerve grinding, infuriating, mother fu-

"Otis! What's wrong?!" Amber cried, giving me a flirty smile as if she thinks I'm impressed that she can fake sympathy. Get real bitch.

"A lot," I answered though clenched teeth, squeezing my locker door until my finger tips burned.

"Aww, well, don't worry. I'll help you make it all better," Amber said happily, reaching for me. I'm very tempted to move and slam my locker shut with her hand trapped inside.

"Otis!" Someone called out, distracting me from my thoughts of decapitating Amber's undeservingly manicured hand. I turn my head in the direction of the call, silently demanding to know who stopped me from wiping that irritating smile off Amber's face. Damn, I hate her so much right now. No one is ever in my good books when I'm so incredibly pissed. Well, except for...

"Miley," is all I manage to say before said girl literally lands on me, her soft lips instantly reuniting with mine and all of the anger I had for my endless errors was pushed out of me and replaced with a soothing warmth. I needily snatched her waist into my arms, eliminated all space between us, and kissed her back, allowing her to take more of my negative feelings away to replace them with this wonderful bliss her lips are elating me with.

Everyone around me had vanished and as she pulled away from me to breathe (why do we need air to live?), she stares into my eyes with a shocked expression. I smiled with content, drawing circles on her back and rested my head on her shoulder, now hugging her.

"Otis, where'd you learn to kiss like that?" Miley asked with an intake of breath.

"You just have that effect on me. You make me so happy. I feel like I could take on anything when you're with me," I answered in a raspy voice. We continue holding onto each other tenderly and no, I don't really care that I'm shorter than Miley and she doesn't seem to mind liking a guy who's shorter than her. Despite the fact that she used to always tell me that her man has to be taller than she is. But technically, I'm a girl, so I don't have to meet those standards. Yay!

"Oh," she said brightly, reminding me how easily captivated Miley is when her crush says something remotely romantic. Boy do I know how to woo her then!

"When the hell did you two start dating?" For crying out loud! Amber just has to wreck every good mood I get into! Miley must have felt me tense because her fingers are running through my hair, just like they used to whenever she wanted to calm me down. I missed this so much. I'm so glad to have her. I forget about Amber again and lean into Miley and she seems to follow my lead and completely ignores Amber to hold me against her. And I thought I didn't want this! How could I not want something that feels so spectacular? "Hello?" Amber practically shouted this time.

"Friday," I murmur, taking Miley's hand to have some private time. Not that we needed it since basically everyone was going to know about our relationship by the end of the day. Wow... _Our _relationship. Miley and me. Well, Miley and Otis. But hey, he's still me.

"I'm so glad you came to this school Otis," Miley whispered. "I was so upset before you turned up," she continued, squeezing my fingers lightly.

"Why?"

"My best friend Lilly had recently left school. I missed her so much and felt miserable everyday without seeing her smile. It always made me smile, ya know?" The lost look in her eyes made my heart ache and I stopped in the middle of the hallway, bringing Miley to a halt along with me. As she turned to me, I cupped her face lovingly in my hands and stroked her cheeks, as if wiping away imaginary tears. And then, for the first time ever, I lean forward and kiss her. It's gentle, it's passionate, it's public, it's everything I hope she needs for comfort. Well, being public isn't entirely comforting, but she didn't seem to mind when she practically jumped on me earlier. Miley melts into me and we're making out in front of everyone again, the two of us being the only ones in existence in the small bubble of love we've created. Love... I think I'm in love.

When I'm with Miley, all those thoughts of regret leave my head and my mind fills with nothing but my best friend. Ever since she claimed to have a crush on me, I couldn't stop thinking about her and now look where I am! I'm in love with her and don't even care about the consequences! I know my easy going thought process won't last for long. It'll probably end when I leave Miley's presence. I'll see what I've done without Miley fogged eyes, scold myself, lay down reasonable possibilities for the next day, arrive at school feeling confident, then fall into Miley's embrace and kiss her with all of my hopelessly in love might.

"Break it up you two and get to class!" A passing teacher called out and Miley and I rip apart, not realising the bell had rung. I knew I had first period with Miley and grabbed her hand as we walked there together, not caring how late I was going to make us with my slow pace. Miley didn't even seem bothered when she and I got detention during lunch for our tardiness. She just stayed close by me at all times, which is perfect because I didn't want her anywhere else.

* * *

The next day went a lot like yesterday... which isn't a good thing. I stayed up late last night thinking everything through and saw how deceitful I was being to poor Miley. The love I felt for her was only making me feel worse for the lie and I needed to get away from all of these overwhelming feelings for a while. I needed to sort things out, try to be away from Miley for a bit to see if I could tolerate it and maybe I can figure out just how madly in love I am. At the moment I'm right down insane alley. But I just have to test it for a few Miley free days. Maybe within that time she'll see that I'm not the one after all and keep me as a friend? Ouch... That actually really hurts... Kind of makes me jealous too. No! I don't want to be controlling! I need time off. Immediately.

* * *

The school day was now over and Miley closed in for another mind-blowing kiss, but I would have to evade her and get this problem off my chest. It would probably be the only thing I could get off my chest since everything else seemed to stay bottled up inside of me with no intention of leaving. I tried to turn my head so her lips would touch my cheek, but when I caught sight of the plump flesh that enticed me so, I changed my mind and met her lips full on. Though as soon as we're done swapping tasty spit, I pledge to tell her my plan! Even though I'm really going to miss sucking on Miley's bottom lip...

"M-Miley, I have to tell you something," I mutter as soon as we pull apart for air.

"What is it?" She asked, peeking at my lips shyly, not wanting to seem rude by kissing me. I let her have one last lip lock before I left her hold completely.

"I'm going away for a few days and won't be back until Monday." Surely by then I'll have my desperately needed answers. Miley looks upset and I quickly bring her into my arms to reassure her and myself that everything would be fine.

"Where are you going?"

"My mum wants me to go on some holiday with her so we can bond or something. I don't know what she's on about. I don't think we're drifting apart like she constantly claims we are," I said, scowling slightly to be more convincing with the lie I wish I didn't have to tell. Lies make me feel dirty and right now I'm like a pig in mud.

"I understand Otis. I'll miss you. So much," she said, sounding so far away that I almost changed my mind about going through with this. Almost.

"I'll miss you too. I wish I had a cell so bad! I won't be able to hear your voice for so long..." I imagine myself without hearing her and it helps with my filthy deception.

A lingering kiss is the last thing I remember before leaving school, glad that I had accomplished one of my plans after so many failures. But this plot just had to be the one that hit me where it hurt. It felt like the heart I had handed over to Miley had just received a painful jab. Though luckily it still thumped away. Thump. Thump. Thump. Jab. Ow.

* * *

**I'm actually proud of a few things in this chapter and had some fun writing it. Sorry to say but I think 2 more chapters is all it'll take to end this story... Well, smaller things can still have as much as an impact. (Lol, that's what SHE said... Yes, I'm funny, I know.)**


	5. I'm Revealed

**I re-wrote this chapter. **

* * *

WEDNESDAY

I miss Miley...

THURSDAY

I wonder what Miley's doing...I miss her.

FRIDAY

I want to see Miley...

SATURDAY

Why is my phone ringing? I pick it up and as my dreams of the one girl I thought I could get away from ended, I heard her beautifully accented voice greet me with a good morning on the cell phone I now held to my ear.

"Hope ya didn't forget you're comin' over today!" No, of course not, it only totally vanished from my mind the minute after you told me.

"No way. I'll be over in..." I glanced at my clock to see 10:07AM beaming at me. Crap, that's early for me on a weekend. "Fifteen minutes."

"I can't wait to see you!" I _wish_ I could wait to see you.

"Same here. See you in a bit!" I said and hung up, zooming around my room to find something decent to wear. I've been wearing guy clothes for so long now that I kind of miss my old clothes. Like that pale yellow shirt with the huge white heart embedded on the left breast. Oh! I know what I'm wearing!

After digging through my closet for a few minutes, I came out (haha, get it?) wearing my desired shirt and a nice pair of light blue jeans. My poor hair needed some major brushing because all of that time being restrained by the cap of my wig had left it knotted and curly. Ew. I slipped on some shoes as I brushed my hair, but forgot to tie up the laces after I had completed the impossible mission to make the tangle of locks on my head presentable enough for Miley. So let's just say a clumsy girl and untied shoes don't go over well, especially when said girl is rushing around like a maniac on the loose.

I tie my shoes while I'm on the floor and once I finished the knot I climbed up and left my room, not caring about what time I told Miley I'd come over. I just wanted to see her as soon as possible. I grabbed my board and opened the front door.

"Lilly! Where are you going?" My mum asked, scaring me half to death.

"Miley's," I answered after I yelped in surprise.

"Oh, I see. So you're finally going to tell her?" She asked with a slight smile of relief. Yeah, my mum knows about everything that's going on. I'd be a wreck if I didn't have her. Plus the only way I could get away with taking so many days off school was to tell her the devastating truth. Luckily, my reason seemed legitimate enough to her.

"Maybe." I'm not even sure if I can get the words out anymore. It all depends on how I react to seeing Miley, which I know is going to be the opposite of what I want. Well, what I think I want, which is friendship and nothing more. Whoa, saying that felt... wrong. Ah hell.

"Good luck," mum said as her farewell and I bolted out of the door.

I haven't been to Miley's house for over three weeks now. That's actually a new record since I used to practically live with her. I've slept over her house more times than I can count. But knowing that I could be in love with her was the last outcome I expected from spending so much time with her. I mean, I never used to get tingles when her accent flared at certain intervals during a conversation or heat up when she gave me a hug. Our first kiss was when my odd attraction for her started. But past kisses never made me feel as strongly as I do for Miley. Ugh, I'm so confused.

"Lilly!" Holy crap! I was in such deep thought that I hadn't noticed I had skated right through Miley's front door. Luckily Miley had called me back to reality soon enough and I jumped off my board before I slammed into the wall I was closing in on. Though of course my hasty act to save my face from being flattened had some consequences and I tripped over onto the hard floorboards beneath me.

"Hey Miley!" I said from my uncomfortable placement on the floor. My arm was burning, but it seemed to cool as Miley's hands grabbed at me and pulled me up into a sitting position.

"Are you okay?" I met her transparent orbs of blue and found my words disappearing from my mind, leaving me utterly speechless as I gawked like one of her fans would upon meeting her for the first time. "Lilly?"

"Huh?" Where the hell am I?

"How hard did you hit your head? You're acting kind of loopy..." Aww, she looks so cute when she furrows her eyebrows like that. I just want to kiss the little line forming between them. "Lilly, what are you?-" Uh oh, she stopped talking. I opened my eyes, not realising I had shut them and drew back fearfully.

"Um, what did I just do?" I asked, hoping, praying, it wasn't what I thought it was.

"I believe you just kissed my forehead," Miley said with an undecipherable look on her face. She must think I'm an idiot! "Lilly, you're blushing!" A teasing grin formed as she pinched my cheeks.

"Nuh uh!" Oh, nice defence, real nice. "It's just a...uh... blood malfunction due to my fall." That was an awesome save if I do say so myself.

"Sure it is," Miley said as she stood up and offered her hand to me, which I took and didn't want to let go of. But, of course, I had to. Stupid secrets and their limitations. "I missed your hopeless excuses," Miley sighed as she made herself comfortable on her couch, pointing to the spot near her feet where she wanted me to sit. I collapsed and poked her foot when she made no hesitation to rest both of them on my lap.

"I missed having your weakness exposed," I countered, running my fingers from her heel to her toes, causing her foot to jerk away from me.

"Lilly, stop it! You know I'm ticklish there!"

"That's the point." Miley shot me a glare and shifted until she was sitting next to me with her feet on the floor. But she didn't stop moving towards me and wrapped her arms around me in a hug, pressing her face into the crook of my neck. Uh oh.

"I missed your annoyingness," she said, not realising the breath she blew on my neck was sending jolts throughout me. "Have you made any new friends?" God, stop talking or at least turn your head to the side or something!

"Y-Yeah...But they'll never be as great as you or Oliver. Never," I replied, knowing that Miley probably wouldn't let me go until I hugged her back, so I threw my arms around her waist. The sad thing was that I didn't want to let go now.

"I wish you'd come back Lilly. The only person who's helping me cope better without you is Otis." Oh my gosh! I should be screaming out right now "that's me!" But no, I remain quiet. Damn Miley and her power to take my voice away! "He has no idea how much happier he's making me. Honestly, I can see myself with him forever..." For crying out loud Miley! You're torturing me...

* * *

~ Miley ~

This is the weirdest reunion _ever_. The second Lilly had skated into my house with a lost expression and then toppled over onto the floor after coming to her senses, I felt different towards her. When I ran to help her up, the skin that made contact with hers tingled and as she met my eyes, I was instantly being drawn in. Not ever had Lilly arose these urges within me and I just couldn't process why or how it happened. Lilly kissing my forehead didn't really help with these peculiar thoughts I was having either. As a matter of fact, it rose even more questions and I fell deeper into the pit of confusion.

I tried to ignore the nagging thoughts that pointed out her immense beauty or her adorable charm, but they just wouldn't stop and the whispers soon increased in volume until they were the loudest and most dominant voice in my head. I distracted myself by talking about the blossoming relationship between Otis and me, but even as my mouth spoke of Otis, my mind thought of Lilly.

"Miley are you...?" Lilly started to ask, but her question died off half way through and she watched me with a terrified expression.

"Am I what?" I prodded, taking note of how her usually sky blue irises glimmered darkly with an inner storm.

"Are you in love?" She almost sounded pleading, but I couldn't be sure what she was pleading for exactly. But as I lost myself in the deep depths of her blue pools, only one answer could be given.

"Yeah..." Then I found myself again as the pools disappeared behind pale lids. Though I wasn't prepared for what came next. Lilly buried her fingers into my hair and forced my head forward, bringing my lips to hers. She began to kiss me feverishly and I felt an odd familiarity wash over me, as if I've done this before and I'm more than certain that I haven't.

Lilly eased up on her suffocating kiss and captured my bottom lip between hers, biting it gently and then licking over the place she had bitten. Wow, that's exactly what Otis does when we... Wait...How is that possible? How can Lilly feel, taste, and move like Otis? More importantly, why is Lilly even kissing me in the... Oh my gosh, I just had one of those moments where a light bulb goes off in your head!

Lilly tore away from me, throwing herself as far away from me as possible and grabbed a cushion from the couch we were on, holding it in front of her.

"L-Lilly... What's going on?" I asked, my mind clouded with thoughts and unanswered questions about why my best friend had just kissed me.

"Miley, I'm sorry! I was going to tell you sooner, really!" Lilly shrieked, holding the cushion out further as if it was a crucifix and I was a vampire.

"Tell me what?" I asked, hating the direction this seemed to be going in. Where's the turn off that'll lead to somewhere better?

"I'm Otis!" Wrong turn. Lilly tossed aside her defence and bolted for the front door. I had forgotten to shut it when she had first arrived and she made her way outside, but stopped on my deck. She turned to me with a tear-stained face and said in a voice that was barely audible, "I'm sorry." And then she was gone.

I was at a loss as I stared at the place she had stood. I wasn't sure why because it wouldn't help with the rush of questions and the clenching in my chest. But I couldn't tear my eyes away either. The silence of my empty house, which was usually at max volume with my dad and brother around, taunted me. It made the fact that I was an idiot sink in quickly and painfully. I wasn't sure which I should feel worse about, falling in love with Lilly and not even knowing it, or being so blind while she basically walked around with a sign saying "I'm Lilly" on her forehead. How could I be so dense? Lilly's beating herself up for not telling me when it should be me beating myself up for not seeing that it was her in an instant. What the heck happened to me? While I thought back to when Lilly first came to school as Otis, all I can really remember is looking into the kindest brown eyes imaginable and feeling something stir within me. I couldn't even see what was right in front of me! I guess her clear show of contempt towards Amber and Ashley was another give away, but all I saw was a guy who had some common sense and knew the devil when he saw it.

All it took for Lilly to grab my attention was a boy's appearance. What does that mean? Was this some sign that maybe I should have considered Lilly as a love interest from the start? Boys had just always attracted me, but Lilly... When she came over today, I was, without a doubt, attracted to _her_. And that kiss! It was my first kiss with her. Well, not technically, but I always believed her to be Otis and that's who I thought I was kissing. Maybe that's why I felt so much more when our lips touched, because I knew it was her.

After what felt like years, I stood up from the couch and walked to the front door, closing it. If dad came home and saw the door wide open, he'd get worried. I went to my room afterwards and grabbed my phone.

_Go 2 skool on Monday,_ I wrote and sent the text to Lilly. I could sort things out over the weekend and then talk with Lilly/Otis about what we should do on Monday. That is, after I apologise for my oblivion. Not to mention I had some major thinking to do. I mean, did I really want to risk my friendship with Lilly for a relationship I wasn't entirely sure would work out?

* * *

**One or two more chaps to go, maybe more. Who knows what could happen? (I don't even know, lol... Or maybe...just maybe... I do...)**


	6. I'm Hopeless

**IMPORTANT: If you've been following this story, I suggest you go back and read about halfway through Miley's POV in my last chapter. I realised a few days after I posted it that I wasn't happy with how things turned out and didn't like how rushed it seemed, so I rewrote the ending. Now the story will be taking a very different turn. Go back now and read it so you won't get confused. **

* * *

I checked my phone one more time, wanting it to give me the confidence I didn't have so I could take the plunge and go to school. Miley's text displayed again and I read over her hasty message for the hundredth time, looking for some kind of hidden sign even though I knew I wouldn't find one. I stepped out of the house and closed the door behind me, still transfixed with my phone.

"Hey, I thought you'd never come out," the girl whose message I was obsessing over said with relief. If I wasn't so astounded, I would've probably found what she said to be hilarious.

"M-Miley?" I looked around for anything peculiar, just in case I was dreaming. Maybe even having a nightmare.

"Yes?" she replied, still very real.

"What are you doing?" I asked, still scanning the area.

"I've been thinking a lot Lilly and well... I want you around... But..." She trailed off after whispering the one word I didn't want to hear. The one word that signalled this was indeed a nightmare. It's going to go downhill from here, I just know it. And I don't have any protection to shield myself with while I wait to tumble down the hill of bad news. Something's surely going to break and I have the feeling there's not a thing in the world that can prevent it. "I don't want to lose what we have as best friends." I can feel the frail edges of my heart beginning to break apart... It won't be long until it's torn into tiny shreds of misery. "If we get romantically involved and it somehow doesn't work out, we can never go back. No matter how hard we try, it wouldn't' ever be the same between us." Why did Miley have to always so cleverly think things through? Why couldn't she just go with the flow? Why?!

"That's cool, we'll just stay friends then," I said, but I couldn't force the smile onto my face. She had no idea that I couldn't just 'stay friends' with her. How can I go back to that when I'm already in love with her? Miley's warning is far too late. I'm stuck in the inescapable pit of love with no hope of coming back, restrained by the very same bonds Miley had seemed to escape from as if they were made of string. Where's my sting? Why do mine feel more like iron chains? Inescapable...

But, for Miley's sake, I can still say I'm here and still her best friend, which is true. Kind of. And, because I'm now secretly at Miley's feet, I'd go along with her wishes just to keep her happy. Even though I wanted a relationship... _so _much. I mean, I'd get to kiss the lips that taunted me in my sleep and lured me in when I'm awake and in Miley's presence, which _feels _like a dream. Oh no, it's happening. I have to think about something else! Come on, come on. I need something so horrible that it'll cancel out every other thought... Amber naked. Amber naked. Amber naked. I know it's sick and disgusting, but it's settling the cooped up emotions that raged for freedom. Amber naked. Amber naked. Miley naked. My _God_...

"Great," she piped, not hesitating to walk up and hug me. I dropped my skateboard and latched onto her, my unfriendly mental images causing tremors throughout my being as the real life version pressed into me. I payed no attention to the surprised gasp she inhaled at my suddenness. "Let's get to school then." I stepped out of her hold and unclipped my helmet, no longer planning to skate to school. I was pitiful in a way for not having my license at seventeen, but it's never really bothered me. I can still get to places and this is one of those occasions when I'm glad I can't drive. I get to walk to school with Miley, at a very slow pace, which means I can spend more time with her(I'm pathetic).

* * *

Halfway there, I felt Miley's hand brush against mine, sending jolts up and down my arm, and I turn to see her watching me observantly. Before I can question her intense gaze, which was making me a bit uneasy, her eyes softened and she reached out and brushed her fingers through my hair/wig. "You really do look convincing, but I still feel so stupid for not seeing my little Lilly in there," she said, her motherly actions with my hair filling me with a different kind of affection that was far from a family bond.

"It's okay Miley. It's my fault for not telling you." She looked doubtful and when her hand lowered back to her side and we picked up our pace a little, I slung my arm over her shoulders boldly. "I get the feeling you're going to continue to blame yourself, so let's just say it's both of our faults!" I suggested brightly, trying not to shiver when Miley wrapped her arm around my waste and leant into me. God, friendship can't make you feel like _this._

"I may just be able to live with that." I let go of her shoulders unwillingly and she followed my lead, releasing me hesitantly. And I didn't fail to notice how her fingers trailed over my lower back on their way down. What is she trying to do, kill me? "I feel so sorry for you. Amber has been throwing herself at you ever since you arrived as Otis," Miley said, sounding really annoyed. It was probably because mentioning Amber's name has that affect on a person.

"It was destroying me. She was actually part of the reason why I couldn't tell you. She hung around so much that we had no privacy!" I ranted, giving both Miley and I more reasons to loath Amber.

We arrived at school and you'll never guess who spotted me. Amber. She saw me before I even had a chance to run away and find a place to hide. I placed Miley in front of me for some form of cover. Being the brainless monster I know Amber is, I hoped my almost disappearance would cause her to forget she saw me and move on to find some other poor, unsuspecting prey. Too bad I'm a dreamer.

"Otis!" She called and I knew Ashley was somewhere close by as well, even though I couldn't see her.

"Save me," I pleaded, my lips next to Miley's ear as I leant into her, noticing how stiff she felt under my touch. I had no idea how to give massages, but maybe she'd let me give her one if I asked nicely enough without sounding like a creepy stalker... All I want to do is relax her muscles so she'll feel better. It has nothing to do with my sick desire to have her warn skin under mine. Not entirely anyway.

"I don't know how you can stand being so lovey dovey with Stewart, Otis. It's gross. Not that you're gross," she said with a sneer aimed at Miley and swapped to a bitterly sweet smile when she looked at me. And that's when I remembered everyone at school thought I was going out with Miley, which was making me feel a bit ecstatic since technically, she never broke up with me.

"It's not gross! Being with Miley is wonderful! Not only is she the nicest, sweetest girl I've ever met, but... she's also really fun to cuddle with." I proved my point by sliding my hands off her shoulders, trailing down her arms, and securing my own arms around her stomach. I hoped Miley would be okay with still pretending to date during school. I didn't want people thinking she was a floozy or anything for dating a guy for only a week. And, of course, I would never throw away a chance to date Miley, even if it's not real.

"Well clearly you've never cuddled with me. I bet I'd be much nicer to hold," Amber claimed flirtatiously. I swear I nearly choked on my own spit after hearing that. Because honestly, I'd rather attempt hugging a starved, ferocious, desolate, rabies infested, grizzly bear with a thorn in its foot than have any contact with Amber whatsoever.

"If you like holding a cactus, yeah," Miley retorted, resting her hand over my clasped ones on her stomach and giving a light rub. She's actually going along with it? She wants us to continue pretending? Yes! Not to mention she just totally put Amber in her place (I wish it were under a road roller). I was daring enough to turn my head to give Miley a peck on the cheek, but apparently, she had the exact same plan and our lips brushed against each other's. Amber had no comeback and Miley broke our accidental kiss, but didn't say anything. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. My hands felt pressured and I knew she was trying to pull away. I let her go and she strode up to Amber. "He's mine," Miley said in a low growl and I knew it was wrong but hearing her voice sound so raspy and possessive kind of turned me on.

"Whatever," Amber mumbled, eyeing me for a moment. "I'm not going to give up though," she added, her triumphant sneer returning. She turned around and left us, which I'm very glad about. Until I remembered the little kiss Miley and I had shared previously.

"I wish she'd leave me alone. I don't get why she's trying so hard," I whined, knowing this was a suitable distraction for the both of us. Miley came up to me and gave my arm a playful swat. I raised an eyebrow at her, wordlessly questioning her attack. She smiled and poked my nose.

"It's because the girls aren't used to having such a decent boy around, who just so happens to be drop dead gorgeous. Amber liked you from the start and she probably was drawn in deeper when she found out we were dating. That minx must like the idea of competition." I know Miley was simply telling me Amber's motives, but all I can really think about is how she had called me gorgeous and admitted that we were dating. And since I'm already on a lovesick high, I know the next thing I'm going to say will totally give away the dedication I still have for Miley and I can't even stop myself.

"I'm always going to be yours," I whispered, gazing into orbs that had captured and preserved the most beautiful droplets of water that the ocean had to offer, a clear blue highlighted with green. A fusion that could never be recreated or witnessed anywhere else apart from in Miley's eyes. I was already drowning in the ruthlessly consuming waves. Miley stared back at me and I was gradually losing myself further in the overpowering current.

"L-Lilly," she said, looking completely terrified, which was my sign to halt. I stopped myself from leaning forward, not even realising I had been moving at all.

"Sorry, I zoned out halfway through speaking. I meant that... I'll always be your friend and Amber will never ever, ever, ever get what she wants," I said, knowing that even for me that my attempt at saving myself was useless.

"Alright," Miley said with a hint of a smile, beginning to walk off, signalling me to follow. Okay, either Miley is going through a phase of oblivion or she is a good actor. Wait, she acts everyday! That's why it was so convincing when she accepted my false save as if it were true. She's just pretending to believe my lie. I mean, even _Ashley,_ the densest girl in existence, would know that I had admitted my devotion mere seconds ago. Miley just didn't want things to be awkward between us, she just wanted to keep our friendship. That's why she went along with it. Even though I knew she heard me loud and clear earlier and didn't really believe my fib...Right?

* * *

**The plus side to the changes I made is that now** **the story is going to be a bit longer. Yay for the new plot slowly forming in my head! Tell me if you guys are happy with the change in chapter 5. If not, please _try_ to like it. For me?**

**16 tomorrow! Woop!**


	7. I'm Lost

"Hey Otis, fancy meeting you here," Amber said, her disgusting body leaning on the locker next to mine. Miley's locker. How dare she filthy my dear, sweet Miley's locker with her horrid self? I'll be sure to get Miley to wear some rubber gloves before she can even consider touching the infected areas of metal.

"Well, this is my locker," I managed to say as politely as possible to Amber the dummy head.

"Oh gross, there's a bug on my locker!" Miley cried as she approached me, her hand finding mine as Amber launched herself away from Miley's locker, frantically raking her fingers through her hair worriedly and checking over her clothes to assure that said bug wasn't on her. "Ah, much better, it's off now," Miley said happily, leaning into me with a big smile, leaving my hand to wrap her arm around my waist. Whoa, this girl sure can act! If I didn't know any better, I'd say we were actually in a relationship for real. And, without reminding myself that we weren't, I placed my arm over her shoulders and kissed her cheek with a small laugh.

"Haha, you're so funny," Amber drawled flatly.

"I'll say!" I added good-humouredly, pecking Miley's cheek again for the heck of it. She giggled and cuddled closer to me, sticking her tongue out at Amber in the process. Amber shot a glare at Miley as she started to leave and that cow (disease-ridden cow) ran her fingers across my back on her way to probably look at herself in the mirror to wonder why I don't like her. Maybe someday, I'll enlighten her and explain that one of the thousands of reasons why I hate her is because the 'hands and feet to yourself' rule doesn't seem to exist in her glamorously twisted world.

Softness touched my temple and I glanced at Miley, who beamed a sheepish grin after kissing me. I smiled a little and moved in to return the favour to my favourite cheek, but Miley had other plans. She must have turned her head at the last second because it definitely wasn't her cheek I was kissing.

I swear, if Miley hadn't grabbed around my neck, pressed herself into me, kissed me harder, made my mind come up with good excuses as to why I should return everything she's giving, then I so wouldn't be sucking her bottom lip right now. Miley let out a moan that revibrated right through me and I clung to her even more, to the point where she was almost a part of me. A spark of excitement ignited into a consuming heat when her tongue danced over my lips and I opened my mouth, allowing her to dive right in. She licked over my teeth before tangling around my own tongue and I moaned, gripping her hips. The tasty intruder left my mouth and Miley pulled back, her hand leaving my neck to cup my face.

"You taste amazing," she whispered, starting to repeatedly shower my lips with chaste kisses. I know I should be wondering why the hell Miley is suddenly so touchy feely, but what she's doing to me feels so good and I doubt she'll ever try whatever she's on again so I really have to be greedy and take all I can get and then some. That's why I stopped her draw backs and merely grabbed her in for one big, mind-blowing kiss. She sung out another low moan and I hid my fingers in her hair, drawing her closer, wanting no gaps between us. Miley's hands lowered and past by my neck and travelled down my sides, squeezing between us to an area she's never touched before. I gasped and Miley tensed in my hold, then broke free. She took her hands away, looking at them as if they had committed the greatest crime of all. Does she think they have? "Lilly," she breathed, her expression completely grief-stricken. "I'm sorry," she said before turning and leaving me in a place I didn't want to be. And this place hurts. A lot. I felt so rejected as I watched her disappear in the crowd of kids acting as if they hadn't witnessed her groping the front of my jeans. I know they'd seen it, but I don't care one bit. All I care about is Miley and her actions. Does she regret touching me? Because I don't regret enjoying it and I wouldn't regret going even further with her. But I'm in love with Miley and that's where we differ. Miley doesn't love me. Her running away slapped me in the face hard to enough to make that clear.

* * *

Miley ignored me after that. Every wave and greeting was shrugged off or "unseen" and I was left alone in the dark... with Amber and Ashley being the only ones to comfort me with their unwanted light, which was more excruciating than my solitude. Okay, I'm lying. Nothing is worse than being without Miley, that's at the top of my 'bad' list. I'd understand if Miley wanted to stop our 'going out' charade, but she didn't have to stop talking to me. I'm happy with friendship. Why can't Miley see that?

"Oh, Otis, cheer up. Miley is just trying to accept that she's not good enough for you," Amber said, her attempt at making me feel better doing the opposite, as always.

"Actually, I'm the one who's not good enough. She deserves more. So much more," I muttered, staring off into space, while Amber sighed dramatically, as if she'd had enough of giving up time from her busy schedule to make me feel better, which she hadn't succeeded in.

"No, _you_ do! You deserve better! Miley has no right to treat you like this because of something _she_ did!" Amber shouted, making it clear that she had either heard the news about Miley's frisky hands or seen it. "I mean, what she felt can't have been that bad..." Amber trailed off and I really didn't want to know where her eyes averted to.

"Amber's right," Ashley chimed in, shadowing Amber's stare. I was so compelled to just stand up and say, "She's never wrong in your books you puppet!" But I didn't. I mean, I had a heart even when it came to the heartless. Their intentions may have been slutty and their words may have shunned Miley, but they were trying to make me feel better after all. "Besides, I bet Miley is still lesbian lusting after Lilly."

"The Triple L syndrome? Definitely. It would explain her ill treatment of poor Otis here," Amber piped, nodding her head in agreement to Ashley's nonsense.

"What are you two on about?" I asked, even though the real question should've been, "what are you two on?"

"Surely Miley has told you about her old fuck buddy Lilly?!" Amber said rather loudly and the surrounding students in the cafeteria chuckled. I glared at her and she shrugged. "They never admitted it, but it was so obvious they were into each other. I honestly think Lilly was acting like a tomboy just so she could get Miley's attention, but Miley just drooled after everything Lilly did so there wasn't really a point. I was getting sick of watching them." Whoa! These two really have nothing better to do than warp my hobbies into a cry for attention aimed at Miley, the girl I am now in love with... Hey... wait a second. This can't be right. Amber and Ashley have never spread a truthful rumour before and yet here I am praying that it _is _true.

"You don't like Miley, do you?" I asked.

"No, but it was really annoying watching her be so stupid. So I told people some things to speed up the process. Those two dorks needed to be dorks together and not apart. Watching them circle the other was just getting too annoying. I think they got together for a while, but Lilly moved away. I bet her mum didn't approve or something. And then Miley was left all sad and alone, until you came along," Amber finished explaining nonchalantly. I stood up with a smile on my face, not believing one of Amber's thoughtless speeches had actually helped me. But I didn't have time to care.

"Thanks Amber." I'm never saying that again. I ran off to find Miley after that, hoping to clear things up between us. I had to know if friendship was what she really wanted.

It had almost been twenty-four hours since Miley started giving me the silent treatment, so I knew last night she would have thought things over. Hopefully. Because I sure did and it was Amber's previous speech that pushed me the rest of the way to actually go and talk with Miley instead of cowering and sulking, wanting Miley to be the one to break the ice.

I found Miley in the back of the cafeteria with Oliver, a new spot they overtook for lunch since Amber and Ashley had control of our old table. I wondered for a moment if she told Oliver about me, or if Oliver knew it was me from the start. The first one was more likely.

"Miley, I need to talk to you," I said firmly, glancing at Oliver for a moment, hoping he'd get the hint. He sighed and looked to Miley, probably wanting a confirmation if he should leave, but Miley's attention was on me, eyes clouded in a blank stare.

"Oliver, do you mind...?" she asked drolly, waving him off to finish her question. Oliver nodded with clear uncertainly and stood, picked up his bag and left us alone. I took his seat next to Miley, noticing her fidgeting hands, playing with a bracelet I recognised as the one I had brought for her on her sixteenth birthday.

"I'm sorry for going so overboard Miley," I started, having a vague idea of what I was going to say due to countless rehearsals last night while alone in my room. "I shouldn't have forced you to continue our fake relationship even after you knew it was me. I let my feelings get the better of me. I'm really sorry," I finished, hoping the small pout I added would heighten my chances at forgiveness. It used to. I think... Either that or Miley is just really forgiving. No, it has to be the pout. My ego said so.

"Feelings?" Miley questioned sceptically. That's not what I was expecting...

"Isn't it obvious? Miley, I lo-like you. A lot," I said, biting my tongue for my slip up. This wasn't the right time to admit my absolute love for the girl.

"How long?" Why does she care?

"Ever since you first kissed me. It's like... my feelings were asleep and your kiss woke them up and then they started to grow. Yeah, I know, sounds like a fairytale, but I swear that's what it felt like," I babbled, wondering what more I needed to say to be nominated for the 'brainless nut of the year' award. "Miley, I need to know what's going through your head. Tell me? Please?"

"I have no idea Lilly. Even after you told me you were Otis, I still felt the same about you. Do you think...Do you think it would be okay if I confirmed things by...umm... by..." she bit her lip at this point, her cheeks starting to redden and even if what she was going to say stabbed me in the heart, I couldn't help but be amused by her cuteness.

"By?" I encouraged, offering Miley a smile that most likely displayed just how much of a slave I was to her.

"Kissing you?" she finished, ducking her head and hiding behind a curtain of brown curls, which I ran my fingers through to get to her chin. I tilted her head up and leant in, but paused before our lips made contact.

"This is a kiss from Lilly," I whispered, moving in the rest of the way and gently pressing my lips to Miley's.

* * *

**Miley's POV next chapter?**


	8. I'm Out

**Okay, I was totally gonna have the story finish shorty with a nice and happy ending, but I know how you guys love drama so I have a whole new plot starting up again for this fic. We have many more chapters to go people. I hope this is good news to you :P**

**IMPORTANT: I finished and updated this chapter as fast as I could (but not in time, GRR) for Anti-Gravity111 and her special day :) Happy birthday you piece of awesome!  
**

* * *

~ Miley ~

I've kissed many boys before. They were all hasty, needy, pleading for more. Fingers would touch me almost roughly and, at one stage, that was just something that made men appealing. Knowing they were strong, able to protect me from things I couldn't shoulder alone. But, as Lilly tenderly kissed me with her almost silky lips, I knew what I wanted. Her soft touch and loving words, both in which Lilly have given me even as a best friend, were one thing, but what I wanted more were the things a friend couldn't give. An adoration stronger than anything. When Lilly looked at me as Otis, while in our "relationship", I felt like I was all she could see and all she wanted to see. Like no one else existed. Her hugs made me never want to let go and her kisses made me never want to stop the moments we were joined.

And I know that Lilly could give me what I yearned for. Herself for instance. When I had touched her private area, I got scared. Don't get me wrong, I wanted nothing more than to remove the cover of her pants so I could feel her heat on my fingertips, but I didn't want Lilly to act on impulse. I wanted her to be sure, to know exactly what she wanted and how she wanted it. I wasn't going to just assume things for her. She was more important than my desires. Even though wanting to kiss her was my desire... She went along with it though! That doesn't make me completely selfish! Quit judging me...

What's funny is that _I_ asked to kiss _her _but _she_ kissed _me _instead. Not that I'm complaining. A kiss from Lilly was beyond what I expected. Just knowing she was putting her heart into it, trying to get the message across of just how much she cares for me in the slow movement of her lips over mine, felt magical. And it was Lilly kissing me. Not Otis. Lilly. And I couldn't find any objection to it as I repeated this in my head. It's almost like this is something I should've done from the start and I really wish I had. I've totally been missing out.

Lilly stopped keeping my lips company and sat back, appearing delusional, as if she wanted to believe that her kiss had convinced me but didn't want to hope just in case I'd turn her away. That's the last thing I wanted to do. Lilly can't ever be away from me. I've grown so attached to her and everything she does. I don't think I could ever go back to being friends with her. Not after experiencing so much more than friendship. I don't care that she's a girl, which was what knocked her off my consideration list in the first place. Idiot alert!

"Did that help you with your decision?" she asked timidly.

"I don't know," I replied honestly, a small stab of guilt cutting into me, giving me second thoughts on my game as Lilly's face dropped and I could practically see her falling apart. "I think you'll have to try again." I grinned after saying this and Lilly's expression sprung from its gloom, lighting up until the point she was radiant. Which she always is.

"If I do, will you say yes to my question?"

"If the question is to be your girlfriend," I said, knowing there was a huge and probably stupid grin on my face. But I couldn't care less. Lilly was making me so giddy.

"Awesome," she sung, coming closer. I basically jumped from my seat onto her and reunited our mouths, verifying our relationship as Miley and _Lilly_.

* * *

~ Lilly ~

Miley is now my girlfriend. Wow, saying that feels so amazing and fulfilling. She's in my arms, now covering my face with loving kisses and all I can think about is how perfect everything is. That nothing could ruin this moment. The moment where Miley gave me a special piece of her heart to keep safe in a caring grip. But I'm a moron for thinking that nothing could ruin this. Because nothing did ruin this. And that nothing was Amber.

"I told you not to do it Otis! You crawled back to the bitch that kicked you down!" Amber's voice shrieked, her fingers in my fake hair, trying to pull me out of the arms that were my paradise into the arms of evil. But I put up a fight. I resisted the tug on my wig and this lead to something almost as bad as being out of Miley's hold. The wig came off and my hair fell down from its confinement, tumbling onto my shoulders messily. Eyes were now on me and my expression matched the witnesses; mortified. "Lilly?" Amber wondered aloud in disbelief. One glimpse at Amber told me that this was all going to come crashing down hard. "You sicko!" she screamed, tossing the wig at my feet.

"Oh my God! Lilly was Otis this whole time!" Ashley cried out the obvious, setting off Amber who had become a ticking time bomb. Ka-boom!

"Did you know this the whole time?!" Amber shot the question at Miley, who was still looking shocked. This was my chance. I knew that hell was about to break loose and I could save Miley from it. I'd rather take the heat alone that to have Miley suffer in any way. She's worth it.

"No. She had no idea. I'm sorry for lying Miley," I said, silently pleading for Miley to agree with me. She shook her head at me and I knew she was going to say something, so I turned away, hands covering my face, my shame. "I'm sorry," I mumbled into my hands, taking steps away from the table Miley sat at along with everyone's attention.

"You're a fucking freak Lilly!" Amber screamed, her hand around my arm, nails digging into my skin. I let out a pained yelp as her fingers tangled into my real hair this time and ripped at it. It hurt so much. But then when I thought it was going to get worse, her nails were out of my flesh and my hair was freed. I turned to see Miley with Amber's arms restrained behind her back, an outraged expression aimed at me plastered on her face.

"Run!" she demanded hotly over the screeching of Amber, who struggled against her firm grasp. I turned tail and ran from the cafeteria, offensive words leaving Amber's mouth, even as a teacher entered as I left. She was in trouble, but so was I. And, even though Miley probably hates me now, I couldn't help but think how sexy she looked holding Amber back to protect me.

* * *

**Peace! Oh, and review. Do it you lazy people. Not hard. Push button. Type praising words. Make me happy. I write more. Easy. **


	9. I'm Hated

**Ugh, so tired.**

* * *

I ditched school after my secret was blown. I was preparing to leave school as Otis in a few days and come back as Lilly, having the perfect plan of us being exchange students. But now there's no chance. Everyone knows who I am because the gossip in Seaview spreads around like the plague. And, to top off my sundae of disaster, Miley will most likely never speak to me again.

My mind redirected from my growing misery for a moment as my cell vibrated in my pocket. I checked who was calling and almost dropped the device on the ground while trying to flip it open.

"Miley, I-"

"Lilly, I just wanted to let you know that I don't want to talk to you ever again, okay? After what you did, be happy I don't completely hate you," Miley said coldly.

"No, listen! I-"

"Delete my number from your contacts," she demanded.

"Miley, I know your number off by heart," I reminded her.

"Just do it!" she yelled then hung up. Well, this is just great. Miley has no idea why I said what I did! I didn't want us to stop dating or anything, just wanted everyone to think I was the scum and not Miley. Her reputation isn't that hot as it is, so if people found out she was going out with me even while knowing my secret, she'd be dropped down to my status. Dirty lesbian liar. She doesn't need that or deserve it. But she thinks I did it for another reason. I just have to explain everything and hope Miley will understand and take me back because her tone told me we weren't girlfriends or even friends anymore.

* * *

Mum had cleared things up with the school and I was heading back with hardly any confidence. I've taken so many days off now because of the whole 'disguising as a guy' thing and all it did for me was get me into a place even more horrible than before. But I don't regret it. For a couple of blissful weeks, Miley was mine. I experienced another side of her that was completely unknown to me and I craved it again.

I entered the school and the atmosphere darkened. I'm not kidding. Malice was in the air and I kept my head down, knowing it was all directed at me. Everyone knew and that scared the crap out of me. It was almost like walking past a hungry lion pride covered in meat sauce. You knew they were going to pounce, but you just didn't know which one would make the first move.

"Lesbian bitch! Amber got suspended because of you!" Ashley cried out without hesitation, standing by herself at the end of the hall and I could practically see the steam wafting from her skin. The puppet was angry without her controller.

"She deserved it," I replied when I was close enough, making my way to my old locker, which was one down from Miley's. The thought of seeing her so I could clear things up gave me some relief, but Ashley halted my quest by jumping in my path.

"No, she didn't, _you _did! You should be the one suspended! There must be some kind of law against dressing up as a guy," she fumed, getting in my face. We had an audience too; a bunch of animals prepared to cheer and riot if a fight started between Ashley and I. Idiots.

"Piss off," I muttered, stepping around Ashley.

"What you pulled off was sick. You're disgusting," a boy declared, his friends nodding their consent and a few more accusations were made and my innards felt heavy. I know I deserved everything, but their words still hurt me. Shouts followed behind me and I tried to keep my head buried in my locker for as long as possible, not wanting to face the things I couldn't handle yet. A hand touched my back and I flinched, praying that its intentions weren't to harm me. I didn't need my outside to match my beaten up insides. The hand rubbed up my back, but I remained hidden in the small black space of my locker.

"Oh Lilly," Miley's comforting voice bounced throughout the locker, making its impact on my ears even more overwhelming. I could feel her beginning to lean over me, arms wrapping around my waist to hug me, but I couldn't allow it.

"Miley, no, let go of me. I don't want you to be a part of this," I said, untangling her limbs from me and pushing her gently away from me.

"I thought you cared about me Lilly," she whispered, her tone so sorrowfully crushed that I could hardly breathe from how tight my heart was clenching.

"Why do you think I'm doing this? I don't want you to be put down like I am Miley. I just want you to be happy and I know being insulted and hated everyday isn't something you'd enjoy," I explained, turned my head slightly to look over my shoulder at her, not ready for the wet shine coating her eyes.

"Don't you get it? I don't care what anyone thinks Lilly. I just want to be with you," she confessed, turning away then, making me believe I had lost all my chances at getting her back. "Ya'll listen up now!" she yelled out down the hall, surprising students due to the outburst, causing them to look over to see what was going on. "You can think what you want, but I'm in love with Lilly!" Wow. Did she really just say that? It can't be possible. Why would Miley, the girl who didn't want to talk to me again, scream to basically the whole school that she loved me? The short answer: she wouldn't. This can't be real. I'm sleeping, having a wonderful dream about Miley loving me and being far more spontaneous than usual. But then it happened. Something far too dynamic and miraculous to be a fabrication of unconscious mind.

Miley marched right up to me, grabbed my face and planted a big, wet, completely fabulous, kiss right on my lips. In front of _everyone_! I knew what the look on their faces would be, but Miley seemed to be trying to take my thoughts away from that as her tongue forced itself between my lips and twisted around mine. Mission accomplished!

* * *

**This isn't the end. Unless you want it to be. **


	10. Our Happy Ending

**The second update. Once again, you are welcome. **

* * *

~ Miley ~

This wasn't what I expected to happen when I came to school today. I had been focused on avoiding Lilly at all costs, but every hidden path I took to stay away that morning was flooded with gossip about her. I couldn't escape as whispers and taunts of how wrong and repulsive she was. A few people even had the guts to come up to me and apologise for Lilly's misdeeds. And, even though I didn't want it to, my heated anger was melting into sympathy and facts I didn't pay attention to before shoved themselves in my face. Lilly was being harassed and something told me she knew this was going to happen.

When I closed in on my locker, I was witness to a heart-stabbing scene. Lilly was taking the abuse from not only Ashley, but a group of boys too. Complete strangers. Who do they think they are? They don't know the reasons for her actions and it's a majority of these despicable people who caused her to do what she did. And now she's copping it. All on her own. I neared Ashley and I could see her moving to follow after Lilly, but I grabbed her shoulder.

"Don't even think about it," I warned lowly, staring coldly down at her as she looked up at me in shock. I pushed her in the opposite direction Lilly went and pointed down the hall. She bolted away and I shot a glare at everyone who had been a part of saying things either to or about Lilly. I reached Lilly's locker and her dejected form. I can understand how she'd want to hide her face from everyone. They don't appreciate its beauty and just want to scar her until she's as ugly as their words. But that won't happen. Lilly's isn't, and never will be, ugly.

My melted heart was making demands and I obeyed them, touching Lilly and offering her the solace I wanted to share with only her. I started to lean into the locker with her. "Oh Lilly," I said with a sigh as I did so. She tensed under me and her breathing went ragged.

"Miley, no, let go of me. I don't want you to be a part of this," she said, tearing my arms off her. Ouch.

"I thought you cared about me Lilly," I whimpered, finding it hard to speak through the hurt of being so flatly rejected.

"Why do you think I'm doing this? I don't want you to be put down like I am Miley. I just want you to be happy and I know being insulted and hated everyday isn't something you'd enjoy," she justified, glimpsing over her shoulder at me. Her eyes widened when they met mine. I get it now. She did all of this for me. Lilly took everyone's shit just because she didn't want me to feel the weak impact of a few nasty words. I love this girl. And, by the selfless things she's been doing for me, I know she loves me too. I turned away then and I did something I knew I wasn't going to regret. Ever.

I told them. I told them all. I shouted my love for Lilly throughout the hall and then I went and proved my declaration by kissing her. I kissed her with as much affection and need as I could possibly force out. And I didn't care what anyone thought. Lilly was mine to love and if people had a problem with that then they can shove it up their ass.

"Go Miley!" someone cheered and I broke away from Lilly, who had this huge grin on her face, and turned around to see Oliver giving me a thumbs up. "And Lilly, I thought you would've disguised yourself better," he said, giving Lilly a "I expect more from you" look.

"Oh, whatever Oliver, you had no clue it was her," I argued, embracing Lilly as she glared at Oliver.

"It was genius," she stated. Oliver's hands shot up in front of him, as if he expected Lilly to lunge at him for his words. I would let her do it too.

"Okay, okay! I had no clue, but there's no need to go give me such a scary face Lilly!" he said, gaze shifting around at the many observers. They appeared to have no idea on how they should take in this situation. I didn't know at first either, but I'm just playing along, pretending Lilly and I weren't surrounded by some of the most retched humans in existence.

"Congratulations," a small voice piped. Sarah came up to us with a small smile, showing that she wasn't afraid to speak out against the rest. She was always a bit of a nonconformist. I never really appreciated it until now. "I know you two will be a great couple. This school environment needs a colourful change, in my opinion. So I wish you the best in keeping things together."

"Thanks Sarah," I said sincerely, giving Lilly a hasty kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, Sarah. Thanks for not hating on us," Lilly added, relaxing into my hold. She's getting kind of heavy, but I don't mind. My muscles would have to be tearing out of my skin before I ever let go of Lilly.

"No problem. See you around." She departed with a smile and when I focused back to our audience, they didn't seem to be showing any hostility towards us. They were going about their morning as they normally would, which made me feel so relieved. I can't believe how the few that accepted us had changed how everyone else reacted to the fact that Lilly and I were girlfriends. It's like their minds were returned to them when Amber and Ashley weren't around. Minds that aren't as narrow.

"This is great," Oliver said, arms flinging around me and Lilly. He squeezed us tightly and Lilly struggled in his grip.

"Would be better if you weren't trying to kill us!" she gasped, biting Oliver's arm.

"Ow! Lilly what was that for?" he shrieked, letting us go and cradling his arm, which had the indents of Lilly's teeth. Haha, serves him right. She rolled her eyes and interlaced our fingers, pulling me with her as the bell rang. "I have such nice friends," he muttered, dragging his feet as he walked behind us.

"Hey Miley?" Lilly uttered quietly.

"Yeah?" I responded with a smile, which Lilly returned. She then leant forward and gave me a gentle kiss, a wordless admission she didn't need to say aloud because the delicate movement of her lips on mine told me her message clearly; "I love you too."

_The end_

* * *

**Don't ask for a sequel because you're just wasting your words. No sequel.**


End file.
